Ten Things You Never Knew
by girl with to much time
Summary: Things about each of the characters from Harry Potter, starting from the Next Generation, and possibly going back to the Marauders time.
1. James S Potter

**Ten things you didn't know about James Potter**

He doesn't even hear the hats voice before it shout _Gryffindor!_ He was sorted before the hat could even sink past his ears, like everyone says he would. In some ways he's proud; he's a Gryffindor, just like he always wanted. But in some ways, he feels robs, and envies the other kids, even the one who took _fifteen minutes_ to sort.

His first year is the best in his life; him and Luis (his favorite cousin) run around having fun, the classes are easy, and its all simple. As he grows up, his life gets more complicated; he has a million wonderful moments, but his first _year_ is definitely his best. That's probably because it was the year before Albus's annoying friends came. Or maybe it's the fact that it was the year he became known for mainly funny or good things.

He's actually a really good student; he gets amazing grades and helped tutor Lily. He could become anything, really, even the minister, if he wanted, but nothing ells gives him the same thrill as performing. Yes, he wares Guy-liner, and leather boots, but being on stage, strumming his guitar, his voice barley heard over the screaming crowd...not even Quiditch makes him feel as exited.

He knows his parents don't approve when he starts his band, Jades Shadow, in there broom shed, but when he's twenty two, and the bans second album tops the WWN's charts, he thinks they've warmed up to the idea

He's living proof that there's no such thing as the 'potter-curse', because he falls in love with a brunette. Her name is Mia, and she's friends with Albus. At first they hate each other, because she's spoiled and she thinks he's big-headed. They soon become friends, though. But when his girlfriend, Michelle, and her boyfriend, Aaron, hook up, and Mia confronts her in front of the whole school- they have an awful fight. He's embarrassed and thinks she should have asked him. She thinks he's acting like its all about him. Half a year later, there the only ones left awake in the common room, and slowly begin talking. By the next day, its like nothing happen.

Still, he never really expected to get together with her as Teddy and Victoire's Wedding (he's in his seventh year, she's in her sixth). Or to marry her (in the biggest wedding ever seen- mind you) when she turns twenty-five (she had weird morals that she gave herself- he thinks) or have children with her (he was on tour and she was in Africa, when she called to tell him she was pregnant)

He loves his sister, he really does, but he knows he can't help her anymore. Lily always had been difficult, but he never expect her to flat-out tell them what she thought of them all. He still remembers the night in the burrow, when she had an insult for everyone of them; even the ones he hadn't met yet; like Albus's new Girlfriend. He remembers what she told him; _Little mister perfect James, he's all Daddy ever wanted, with his stupid pride..._

He always tries to remember her as the kind eleven year-old girl, placed in Slytherin due to ambition. Not the girl with the mad eyes in St. Mungo's.

He named his only child Layla, after the first muggle song he heard. Layla was a Gryffindor. She was loud, brave, and optimistic. She had dark hair and green eyes and attracted all kids of trouble. But she was a good kid. Him and Mia thought her Quiditch, and got her guitar lessons, and gave her everything a girl could want.

But Layla still eloped. Mia was furious. He can't count the times she sobbed that wedding were a big deal or that Layla didn't love her anymore. So, even though she was nineteen, and totally independent, and married, he marched over to her house and forced her to apologies to her mother. He still credits himself with saving that relationship.

The first time he was chased by the paparazzi, as in _seriously_ chased by them, he was out with his brother. He was used to the paparazzi because his father was famous, but this time it was different, he actually had to hide in the library for two hours until they got distracted. When he told Mia, she laughed so hard she almost chocked. He still doesn't get it.

His favorite food is chocolate-chip cookies. He eats them like people drink water. Mia always keeps a box in the house just for him, and Grandma Molly always bakes them when he's visiting. His mother teaches him new recipes whenever she finds one. Mia even has two different kinds in her bakery, one titled _Potter Chocolate Chip Cookies_. But his all time favorites? The ones Layla, Him, and Mia make together every Sunday.

He loves visiting his family. Even when he's two and can't even say their names, he always gets exited about visits. especially with uncle Charlie. When he was young, he honestly wanted to be a dragon-trainer. In fact; he had once (though he claims not to recall this) told Charlie that the two of them would start a dragon-riding business, and that he would never marry because girls are stupid. He always pretends to look puzzled when Charlie smirks at him and Mia

He's had many titles; Prankster, Golden boy, little Mr. perfect, rock star, wizard, son of the boy who lived, Quiditch captain, friend, husband, brother, son, grandson, father, grandfather, cousin, uncle, nephew, idol, and more. But he dies James Sirius Potter, when he's one-hundred-and-one years old, surrounded by his family, and he's buried near his parents and grandparents and wife.

And his life is over and complete.


	2. Albus S Potter

**Ten facts about Albus Severus Potter**

James is pretty good at freaking him out; first, he tells him about a kid who took fifteen minutes to sort, then, he points out all of Albus's Slytherin-like traits. By the time he boards the Hogwarts express, he's sure he's going to be a Slytherin, even after his father talked to him.

The sorting hat chuckles when Albus pleads not to be in Slytherin. Then, the hat says, quiet clearly, he is _very_ wrong for Slytherin, and puts hm in Gryffindor. Albus was never so happy to be wrong.

The fact that Lily is...sick, it tears him up inside. He was always close to her, closer then even his parents were. And then, that fateful day in his sixth year and her fourth, ware she stands up and starts in on everyone, when she called him an _Ignorant wanna-be bastard_ in front of his new girl friend, who she proceeds to call a _Selfish whore_, he feels so betrayed that he can't move. Audrey never speaks to him again, and he can't blame her.

He thinks Roxanne is really brave for doing what she did and taking a stand against her best -and only- friend.

Rose is his best friend, and Scorpius knows that. Albus feels slightly guilty, because he's Scorpius's best friend, but usually shrugs it of. He wonders if Scorpius feels guilty when, in sixth year, he starts to date Rose.

Him and Scorpius and Rose get into a huge fight, and he refuses to speak to either one of them. He starts hanging out with Alan Longbottom and Stephen Wood and by seventh year, Rose and Scorpius are only faces in the halls and people to put up with at the burrow. He never regrets that they drifted apart, because he's overheard them talking, and its a lot about what a loser or jerk he is. And that tells him all he needs to know.

But he's glad he stayed friends With Mia, Katherine, and Amira

He was always good at Quiditch; its only natural he be on the teem. And when he becomes captain instead of Scorpius, he can't help but gloat. He asks Scorpius if that's another thing him and Rose will gossip about. And smirks when Scorpius looks dumfounded. But he hates how now, his life revolves around beating Scorpius.

He meats Rain when he starts working for the Department of Mysteries. They're both new in the department, and hang out because they can talk about their job and ask for help. He can't help but be attracted to her; she has dark hair and big brown eyes, and an impossibly white smile.

Also, when he tells her about Lily, she doesn't freak out. She just says that she understands, and hugs him. So he decides to ask her out. Their first date is to a small coffee shop, and then they aparate to Paris to see the Eiffel Tower light show. Its perfect.

He has honestly thought about suicide. Right after Rain got leukemia, he thought; _maybe I'll kill myself after she dies_. But Rain says that she would hate him if he did. So he watches her die, feeling helpless. But one day, he decides he's going to marry her. So he rushes to her house and proposes, and two weeks later their married. She dies the next day, unexpectedly.

When he's sitting in the graveyard, Rose and Scorpius come, and stand by him; and they don't have to say anything; he knew that it was all okay.

He never gets married. He adopts a son; a infant who lost his parents to cancer. And Ben is his blessing. He's a sweet, obedient kid who helps around the house without being a total push-over. He knows Ginny thinks Ben needs a motherly figure, but Ben has enough 'aunts' to last him a life time.

When Scorpius sets him up on a blind date, he get so mad he broke a vase. But Ben asks him to give it a try and so he has no choice. The girl has a light brown bob and slightly big teeth, but is pretty nice and intelligent. At the end of the date she moves in for a kiss, but he pulls away. At first he thinks he's offended her, but she just smiles and nods. After all, she's just trying to fill in a blank to. They become pretty good friends.

He never liked Rose and Scorpius's kids names. He thinks that Ally doesn't suit the spunky Ravenclaw and Daffodil is to flowery for the simple, hard working Hufflepuff. Rose asks him if Ben suits the shy Gryffindor, and he says yes. She rolls her eyes and says something like _sure_.

This makes him paranoid, until he finds a crumpled list in Rain's drawer; a list of top baby names; and at the top of the list of boys names is _Ben_, he always feels smug after that.

He dies at sixty nine. He's surrounded by Ben, Rose, Scorpius, Ally, Daffodil, James, and James's daughter, Layla. His only regret is that he never made up with Lily. The only thing lacking is that he's a little thirsty.

And everyone there swears he said _Rain..is that..._ before finally closing his eyes.


End file.
